


Those Hot Summer Nights

by AHaplessBystander



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHaplessBystander/pseuds/AHaplessBystander
Summary: One place Jason would be welcomed slipped into his mind. Dick's voice floated into his head: telling him that no matter what, his window will always be open for his Little Wing. He stopped by his safe house to remove his helmet and guns before he made for Dick’s apartment. Once there, he found a good vantage on the roof of the neighboring building. Would Nightwing still be out on patrol in this heat?But there, a bedroom window wide open to invite him in. Jason sucked in a breath between clenched teeth. Dick was home.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Those Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I went into October fairly optimistic and motivated but it ended up being kind of a shitty month. I was hoping to practice my smut writing skills but was only able finish one day kinktober.
> 
> Here's day two: Voyeurism with JayDick. Warning that this could be seen as non-con, I intended it to be dubious consent with Dick leaving his window open knowing Jason might come, so if you're not into that please don't read this.

Gotham in the height of summer was almost as bad as the dead of winter: the temperature unbearable. Patrol had only ended in Dick becoming exhausted and sticky with sweat, even at 2 a.m. The streets were silent so it was easy to justify turning in to his apartment early, stripping his bodysuit off and showering away the sweat.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed to bed only to end up cursing and going to push the small bedroom window open.

“How is it still so hot?” he whined, shoving the window as far open as it would go. He stuck his head out and closed his eyes, the slight movement of the air provided a little relief.

Dick went back to bed, settling himself on top of the covers, delightfully naked. He laid there for a moment, eyes closed, before deciding that no, his chances of just falling asleep were zero.

Keeping his eyes closed Dick lifted his hands, trailing his fingers lightly over the skin of his thighs. Teasing the delicate skin of his hips and up his body leaving pleasant tingles in his wake.

***

Summer nights in Gotham were hell for Jason. The heat and humidity were suffocating and none of the old apartment buildings in the city had air conditioning. It was nothing new but it made him restless, drove Jason out to the rooftops, forced him to seek some sort of relief.

But the night was too quiet, no idiots out committing crime and not another bat in sight.

One place Jason would be welcomed slipped into his mind. Dick's voice floated into his head: telling him that no matter what, his window will always be open for his Little Wing. He stopped by his safe house to remove his helmet and guns before he made for Dick’s apartment. Once there, he found a good vantage on the roof of the neighboring building. Would Nightwing still be out on patrol in this heat?

But there, a bedroom window wide open to invite him in. Jason sucked in a breath between clenched teeth. Dick was home.

From his spot on the roof he could see into the window to where Dick was splayed out naked and writhing on his bed, hands on his nipples, teasing himself until his mouth opened in a moan that Jason couldn't hear.

But he wanted to, god, he did he want to.

Pinned to the spot, Jason sunk down to his knees, unable to look away or crawl through the window to put his hands on Dick. Instead his hands move to himself, rubbing his palm against his suddenly hard length, watching Dick move a hand back down his body to stroke his cock. He gave it a few slow pumps before moving to tease at the head, swiping over it and back down in a move Jason knows is to gather the precum beading there to slick his way.

Watching as Dick began fucking up into his fist, giving his nipple one last harsh twist that had him and Jason both wincing. He smoothed back down his body in a path Jason would love to follow with his mouth and his hand disappeared beneath him.

The rough pressure on his cock from grinding into his hand wasn't enough anymore. Dick had better not have any other visitors tonight, no one to see Jason bent in supplication, eyes glued to the window, his hand stripping his own cock.

The angle isn’t good enough for him to see Dick fingering himself but when Dick’s pace picked back up, Jason tried to match it.

_ Yes, Dickie, yes! Open yourself up for me. _

He closed his eyes for a searing moment to picture it in his mind more clearly. His own bulk pressing Dick down to the mattress, his heat tight around Jason’s cock as he plunges into him.

A sharp cry just reached his ears and looking back to the window in time to see Dick’s back arch off the bed as he comes. The sight is a punch to Jason’s gut and he’s gasping for air as he pumps his cock faster, muffling his groan when he spills over his fist. The first cooler breeze of night offering its relieving touch to Jason’s sweat soaked skin as he comes down, keeping his eyes closed in an attempt to make composure come faster.

There’s no way he can climb through that window tonight. No way he can crash on Dick’s couch. Not after what he just did.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jason looked down to Dick laying limp and splayed out in his bed, window still open to invite the night in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any errors. I can't seem to write anything smutty without building up to it. Hopefully I can find more time to practice and do more prompts. Leave this exhausted writer a kudos or a comment? ;)


End file.
